Sara's Fairy Tail
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Someone from the guild finds a young girl passed out on the side of the street and helps her by taking her back to the guild. Only, they aren't the only ones interested in her. It's a race against the clock for the Darkness for the GOD to find her first.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

Classified file:_ Operation Angel_

There are two different Dimensions for every world besides the main World. In each world different decisions are made, usually polar opposites of each other. However, occasionally , there are some dimenstions with a third. Where at least one anomaly live. These anomaly's do not exist in the other dimensions like there own.

The GOD is an organization that strives to help protect and connect those who are Anomalies. Because no one should face the world alone with out anyone else like them.

Normally an Anomaly's signal appears to the GOD when they are in distress. But this time, one has come up, without the initial distress beacon.

**Mission: **Locate and Retrieve the anomaly before they are endangered.

**Field Operatives involved:** Phantom Wolf

**Reserves/On-Call:** Trinity and Dusky.

**Prologue**

Click Clack Click Clack

A young woman-dressed in a white shirt, pants and grey leather armor at her chest, wrists, thighs and shins- walked down the long hallway of a building in the In-Between (A base in-between dimenstions). Her white ears twitching until they finally pinned themselves to her head. Her white, K-9 like tail swishing as she walked. Those that had been at the base when she arrived became quiet. As she passed the cafeteria those within it became silent. No one talked as Phantom Wolf/Maya , arguably the strongest founding member of the GOD, angrily walked down the halls. Fang Paw/McBeth, Maya's cousin and protégé from her dimension, probably knew why she was upset. When Dawn (Dusky's, another founder, sister) asked McBeth why there was such a dark aura around her cousin, McBeth replied,"We've been having some problems at home, the Reach has gone public and it's really annoying the crap out of Maya."

Phantom paused in one lone hallway. The only door stood at the end, which led to the founder's room. Normally it wouldn't be so bad to walk into it, because SHE'D be the one sitting with the other founders to debrief. Now SHE was being called in to be debriefed. Talk about being nervous, it's like having all your co-workers having a meeting without you and then giving you a job (possibly something as awful as cleaning the restrooms) without any of your input.

Phantom took a deep breath and knocked on the door,"Come on in Maya. We've been waiting for you."

Phantom walked in, her now-normally seen scowl on her face,"Dusky, Trinity, Nicole, Ashlyn. You have a mission for me?"

Ashlyn, aka Aristocat, stood in her signature dark gray suit with her purple emblem standing out on her chest,"Yes Maya. As you know the GOD was set up -"

Phantom finished for her,"To link those that are anomalies throughout all dimensions, to teach them to survive, to live and thrive in a world where they have a less chance to make it everyday. I know what our agency is for. I after all helped create it back when I was known as Fang Paw."

Ashlyn smiled,"Thank You, Maya," Trinity sent a file to Phantom who opened it,"A young anomalies' signature popped up on the searcher this morning. Ever heard of Fairy Tail?"

Maya's right war twitched,"it's a guild in a place full of magic, wizards and mythical creatures, correct?"

Dusky nodded,"Correct. That signal originated from that dimension. We're sending you in to look for her. That way she can become part of our network. You know as well as the rest of us what happens when an anomaly is left alone to face his or her world alone with no outside help."

Phantom twitched,"Yes, We were very fortunate back then," she scanned the file,"I see I'm going to act like her older sister. Why are we infiltrating her dimension now? Why not wait until we are sure?"

All gazes fell on Aristocat, who stared the younger founder down,"We chose now because we feel that if we can help save her life. We won't hesitate to send you in now. Normally we would wait for a distress beacon to aide them in their time of need. But this anomalies' beacon was a lucky hit, the GOD has never had an anomaly show up without a distress beacon. We have to act now, while we still can."

Phantom nodded and pulled a picture of the anomaly,"Let's see..." her form changed and a completely different person stood before them,"How do I look? Like her older sister?"

Dusky smirked,"Oh, yeah definitely. If I didn't know anything, I'd take you for her sister. Now learn that cover story- your lies could be your life there."

Phantom smirked,"I know that's how I've lived most of my life," The newly changed Phantom headed to the door.

"Wait," called Trinity. Phantom tensed in shock. Trinity was one of the more quieter members of the GOD,"Phantom, I want to wish you luck. Call me if you need me."

Aristocat called after Phantom as she left,"Call ANY of us if you need us!"

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2**

Elfman walked away from the small dojo in the mountains. The demon that had been plaguing their land and the lands around it was now dead. As he walked down the road to home, he heard a small moan. At first he didn't think anything of it. But when he passed an alley in the city it came again. Elfman glanced in the alley. He was shocked to see a small arm sticking through a gap in-between a pile of crates. Elfman walked over and peered over the stack to see a girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen lying unconscious. And a we all know, Elfman, as a man couldn't just leave her there.

Elfman ran all the way back to the Guild. When he kicked in the doors that night, everyone was shocked, well everyone that wasnt passed out,"Hey sis," Elfman puffed,"This girl needs our help."

Mirajane sprang into action,"Lucy can you pleas go get a bucket of water? Gray please find some old cloth, and Levy can you go get a pillow to rest the girls' head on?"

All three shot up and moved fast. Erza walked over to where Mirajane was cradling the young girl's midnight blue haired head in her lap,"How is she?"

Mirajane felt the girl's forehead,"She has a slight fever and has bags under her eyes. Once she wakes up we might be able to help her more. But for now we can make her comfortable."

With more commotion, people started to wake up. Natsu glanced at Elfman,"How'd you find that girl?"

Elfman sighed,"I was walking home after a job and found her. And what kinda man would I be if I just left her there?"

Cana started to shuffle her card deck,"Of course you couldn't."

As Lucy bathed the girl's forehead in water. Happy bounced over,"She looks so young! I wonder what happened to her?"

Levy frowned as she filled the bucket with fresh water,"Who knows. Well just have to see when she wakes up."

Erza nodded,"We should split the responsibilities of having to watch her so when she does wake up she knows she is in a safe place," Erza glanced at Lucy and Levy,"Could you two watch her first?"

Both girls quickly said yes because no one wanted to say no to Erza.

Almost three hours later, as Macoa and Wakaba were watching the girl in case she woke up, the girl let out a small moan. Wakaba pulled his cigarette out of his mouth,"Ey, she's wakin up," he called. Mirajane was one of the first people to walk over. As the girl's eyes opened every one noticed how dark they were.

Macoa smirked,"Hey kid how ya feeling?"

As the girl opened her mouth, a big blue symbol appeared on her forehead, an unseen wind blew her bangs off of her forehead and the symbol could easily bee seen. The girl set out a shrill scream of fear as the guild members looked on in awe. Levy gasped from her spot at the bar as she recognized the symbol on the girl's forehead.

The girl leapt up, her eyes dull, she let out another scream and took off.

"Uh," Cana said blinking in shock, holding her large barrel of alcohol,"What the heck was that about?"

Levy grabbed one of her books and use her Magic Glasses to flip through it easily. It stopped on one page,"Ah-ha! I knew it."

Gray rolled his eyes,"What Levy?"

Levy flipped the book around and pointed at the symbol, the same one that was on the girl's forehead,"That symbol was the sign of a fear curse! It says here a fear curse is designed to effect only one person, that person would only see their worst nightmare every time they open their eyes. Which would cause them to run in fear until they die."

Lucy put her hand up to her mouth in horror,"Oh no! That poor girl!"

Levy flipped through the book,"I can probably find a cure for the curse. But it will take time..."

Erza turned to Makarov,"Master, allow me to take a team to go bring the girl back to have Levy lift the curse on her!"

Makarov nodded,"Very well. Erza, you may pick a small team to take. The rest of us shall help Levy or search Magnolia and make sure no one is using Fear Curses here in town."

In the end, (and much to Natsu's begging) Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Macao followed the girl's trail into the forest surrounding Magnolia.

Levy and Lucy each sat down on the floor with their Magic glasses and researched for a cure, Jet and Dory cheering them on in the background.

Meanwhile, the girl leaned heavily on a tree not to far into the forest. Voices slowly made it to her ears,"Sara? Sara? Where are you Sara?"

Sara screamed and gripped her head, namely the area over her ears,"Stop it! Stop it! I don't know Sara! Who's Sara!?"

She heard the bushes shake behind her and turned. Little did Sara know that Happy and Natsu had run ahead of the others. But when she saw them, it wasn't the Natsu and Happy we know today. Natsu looked like he had been painted all over with black oil, his hair was fire and his eyes a bright red and Happy looked like a large bat.

Sara's eyes widened in fear and she screamed before taking off. Natsu easily maneuvered his way in front of her and he threw up his arms shouting,"Wait! Wait! We just want to help! You have a fear curse on you!"

Sara skidded to a stop as he spoke, but she heard them as,"No one will help you! I will kill you!"

Sara screamed and the sobbed,"No! Someone has to help me! You're lying! You demon!"

Natsu was shocked,"What? Hey! I know I look kinda wild- but I ain't a demon!"

Sara heard it as,"That's right- I'm the fiercest demon around!"

Sara's fear and anger fueled her as she ran forward, Natsu knew he had to knock her out and pulled back his fist to due so, when Sara jumped up into the air, grabbed the tree branch above him and started jumping from branch to branch,"Happy! Follow her,"Natsu ordered as Natsu made to follow Sara but was hit in the head by a branch that Sara had knocked loose.

Sara leapt from branch to branch. Every time she passed a branch, it looked like someone was leaping out at her. She yelped every time and threw her arms up to shield herself, but nothing ever came. The fear and voices calling to her drove her on. She sensed someone coming up behind her and jumped.

She turned her head mid-jump to see ice shoot from behind her, it plastered itself onto the tree that was behind the one she had been standing on. Sara landed on a dead branch, which broke beneath her. Sara screamed as she fell, a new demon jumped onto the branch she had been standing on. Gray was still Gray, yet painted with a dark gray/blue color. His hair and eyes were both white. As Sara fell he used his magic,"Ice Make Slide!"

Sara yelped as her back hit the ice and she slid down to the ground. She instantly got back up and Gray followed her. Sara was exhausted. She stumbled but never fell. She was blundering almost blindly through the woods, more than once she bumped into a tree.

Gray was up in the trees, he quickly jumped in front of Sara and called out,"Ice Make Cage!"

The cage instantly started to form around Sara. Her eyes narrowed and she sped up tremendously. The world slowed down as Sara ran.

The bars for the cage came down, just as Sara was almost clear. The bar came down and clipped her, Sara let out a cry of pain as the ice cut into her arm. But she still cleared it to Gray's astonishment. The caged formed fully but held no prisoner. Gray was so socked that his reaction time was delayed when Sara hit him on the head and stunned him.

Sara ran forward again and as she jumped for a tree branch again, the giant bat (Aka, Happy) tackled her and hit her in her stomach. Sara hit the dirt hard, her breath knocked out of her. Sara tried desperately to get it back as fast as she could while standing. Her vision was fuzzy, she seemed to be hallucinating that the bat was a BLUE CAT! As the ever changing bat/cat came at her again. She was only half-way up as she was hit again. This time being knocked out. But before that she though she heard an,"I'm sorry," from the bat/cat.

Erza an the others appeared out-of breath and shocked to see Gray getting up off the ground and Happy standing over the girl knocked out. Erza smiled."Good work Happy. Come lets get this girl back to the Guild. Perhaps Levy has come up with a cure.

Back at the guild Levy was furiously working on the cure. When they came back with the girl kicking and screaming, she was shocked,"What the?! What happened," Shouted Lucy angry,"AND WHY is she TIED UP!"

"Stop it," Sara screamed,"Let me go! Let me go! Please!"

Natsu shrugged,"She woke up half-way back home. We couldn't let her run off again... So... Erza tied her up."

Erza huffed as she set the squirming ground,"It was for her own good."

Levy jumped up happily,"I did it! I found the cure!" She glanced at Sara,"Though... She'll need to be untied..."

Erza and Natsu were determined to be the two to hold the girl down. The girl was kicking and flailing as Levy started to recite the words on the paper she had scribbled on.

Levy took a deep breath and started chanting in a language no one recognized. As soon as the first five words were out of her mouth, the girl screamed and thrashed harder.

Erza huffed,"Hold her down, Natsu, we can't let her move."

Levy, seeing the urgency started to chant faster, and the girl screamed and thrashed even harder. That's when Levy shouted one last word, and the girl froze. The mark on her forehead flashed a brilliant blue and then faded completely.

The girl collapsed, limp on the ground and breathing heavily. Mira ran over and checked her over,"She seems fine- just exhausted."

Master Makarov walked over to join them,"Good. Elfman, if you would be kind enough to carry this young woman up to the bed upstairs? We shall get this properly sorted out in the morning."

**Merry Christmas, please review!**


End file.
